Things That Kurama Can Smell
by Dawn's Dusk Dragon Child
Summary: So everyone is having a typical afternoon; when suddenly... Kurama smells something! Not much going on in the first chapter, more coming soon!


Disclaimer: Don't make me say it!  
  
Hiei: She doesn't own anything.  
  
Don't say that so loud! They might hear you!  
  
Dawn's Dusk: 0,o R u ok?  
  
Well, Maya here. I have no idea why I even put this one up. I guess it's just for fun. I guess it's just random.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hiei's point of view.  
  
I was sitting in the tree by Genkai's temple. Everyone was there. I watched my sister as the fool desperately tried to flirt with her. Naturally she had no idea and he was failing miserably. She laughed anyway and he tried to look all-superior. The baka.  
  
Maya and Yusuke were having an arm wrestling contest. Yusuke was pushing with all his might and Maya was in the middle relaxed and not budging.  
  
"Are you done Yusuke?" She asked in sarcasm.  
  
"I WILL BEAT YOU MAYA! MY THIRTIETH TIME WILL PROVE TO BEAT YOU!!" Yusuke shouted. They had been at this for an hour because Yusuke insists that he will win the next time.  
  
"Dimwit! Don't you realize you aren't going anywhere! Give it up Yusuke!" Genkai lectured over the noise Yusuke was making. Maya's arm suddenly brought Yusuke's arm down and through the table. Keiko laughed.  
  
She yawned, and looked at me. Her eyes were shining and she gave a gorgeous smile to me that she gave no one else. I grinned in amazement.  
  
"This is getting boring Yusuke, Why don't you wrestle Genkai?" Maya said grinning.  
  
"I will beat you!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Sure you will." Maya said in sarcasm once again. She disappeared and reappeared next to Yukina and the fool. I didn't catch the movement that time. She's getting faster.  
  
"Oh, Hi Maya-san!" Yukina said happily. She smiled innocently and Kawabara just realized Maya was there.  
  
"Hey Maya!" Kawabara said with a lot of stupidity in his voice. (a/n: What else is new?) "Why don't you go over with Hiei so I can be with Yukina?" Kawabara whispered to Maya.  
  
"Don't you mean so you can look like a complete dork, though I would have to say, that is an improvement." Maya said loudly.  
  
Steam rose from Kawabara as his face turned red with anger.  
  
"Kawabara, don't think so hard. You might hurt yourself." Maya said. Kawabara got even madder and Yukina laughed.  
  
Maya raced over to Kurama, Celest, and Elspeth who was visiting. They started laughing after a comment that Maya made. I smiled at there happiness. It's good that they are happy. At least someone is. For me though, it's better that I just stay in the tree.  
  
"Hey Hiei! Why don't you come down here for a moment?" Maya and Yusuke yelled at the same time. Maya rolled her eyes. "Humans..." She muttered.  
  
"Hn." Was my response.  
  
"Is that all?!" Maya yelled. "Come on Hiei!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Why would they want me down there. All I would cause was...  
  
Suddenly Maya was dragging me on the ground. She laughed in delight. I smirked.  
  
"I can walk myself Maya." I said sourly because of being dragged.  
  
"Yeah, I know, you just needed a little help getting started." She winked at me happily.  
  
"Yeah Hiei! You just needed help getting started!" Yusuke mocked. It seemed he was still mad about losing to Maya. Maya's eyes went pure white and Yusuke screamed in agony and fell to the floor screaming. Then he stopped and stood back up.  
  
"That wasn't funny Maya!" He shouted.  
  
"Really? I thought it was." Was her response. She grinned. Those two were always in a fight.  
  
Everyone laughed except for Yusuke and myself. I wouldn't laugh.  
  
Kurama suddenly stopped laughing and looked up to the sky. He sniffed.  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Maya asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kurama answered.  
  
"Let's go find out." Yusuke said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** What should they find? Please RandR. I'll give out candy! Please review and tell me what should happen to them. Wow me. It can be as random and insane as you would like.  
  
If you want to be in it, send an email to Dawn's Dusk. Tell me what you look like, and your Demon form if you have one. Also tell me your attacks and weapons (if any) and your personality. Put "Fan Fic" as the subject please!!! 


End file.
